regaliafandomcom-20200214-history
Kasui Hideta
Hideta Kasui (下垂 秀太, Kasui Hideta?) is a member of the Kiryuu Clan. He is known for his anti-social approach to both his enemies as well as most of his clanmates, as well as his ironic hatred for the Yakuza as a whole — deeming the people within it as well as certain other people as "sinners." Character Outline Appearance Hideta's raven colored hairstyle is usually kept unkempt, though it seems to be professionally styled regardless. In contrast with his pyrokinesis, his eyes are a cool emotionless blue; enticing fear in the hearts of enemies as well as eliciting various "Oohs and Aahs" from the women of Japan. Hideta has a penchant of wearing stylized, often pricey kimono or yukata. His choice of weaponry are always tucked within folds of his kimono and they are never revealed until battle commences, or until he is annoyed with someone or something. Personality Due to his harsh upbringing, Hideta's personality is a mixture of anti-social and short-tempered. He rarely ever displays any emotion other than being indifferent unless something truly piques his interest, and even that is rare. Kamikaze Sakuki jokingly commented on the strength of Hideta's loathing aura, which was comically able to kill every bird perched onto a nearby tree, labeling Hideta as Senpukku Hideta (潜伏 秀太, lit. Ambush Hideta, also a reference to Sepukku, ''the samurai act of disembowelment). Known Abilities Hideta can be considered unique in that his actual weapon isn't his kunai, but his advanced talent in Heki. However, his knowledge of Heki is limited, resulting in not being able prepare an adequate ''Hissatsu Ougi. As Heki is unique to the individual, Hideta's visual Heki takes the form of red flames. Plot Overview History From birth Hideta has been the target of unfortunate ire in his village. Labeled a cursed child, the villagers cited his bright blue eyes and the sudden illness of his mother as reason enough to exclude him from any activity that would involve direct contact with their own children. Not understanding the hate, Hideta eventually grew into a hateful person himself — despite his ailing mother's futile attempts to stop it. Then, the day would come where his mother's passing would occur, and would prove to be the biggest influence on his life yet. Hurting, his father would come to blame him for her passing, and quickly took up beating him as a way to deal with it. Because of this, Hideta would often have very severe lumps and cuts over his body, and was often left unable to enter his home due to his father's threats. His many nights would be spent either in the rain, or shivering at the village's center, increasingly emotionless eyes watching as the many villagers with disgusted expressions passed without ever offering help. Acting out, he would take to thoroughly beating up the very same kids the parents attempted to keep him away from, all the while learning of his own bodies strengths and weaknesses. It seemed the young Hideta had a plan, he was not going to continue being the weak and pitiful looking child abandoned by a bad father. He made sure he was prepared so he wouldn't take his next beating without offering any resistance. Then, when that time came, his bold moves to stand up for himself only served to increase the severity of the beating — leading to Hideta striking out, and unfortunately piercing the heart of his father with whatever object he could grab. Bleeding from several cuts, the panting youth would stare down his dying father with cold eyes, then run off into the night. Picked up by a group of low-ranking Yakuza thugs soon after, his job as the Oyabun Oyabun's errand boy would finally begin to shape Hideta into the callous person he has become today. Not even into his tenth year on earth, he would face gruesome murders, promiscuous sexual acts and prostitution, and most notably betrayal — something the Yakuza never experienced often and thought of as the biggest sin in their family. Hideta had had enough of these sinful deeds, and struck out in the only manner he knew how; with hate. That day the family gathered at dawn, but by night the collection's blood had been spilt and residence burned to the ground. Covered in drying blood, Hideta would brave an unusually cold winter night and curl up on top of a bridge. Nearing his own frozen death, a warm presence would wrap itself around him long enough for Kiryuu Musashi to spot his little, balled up, form. In the end after a rather convincing speech about the differences between men of honor and cold-blooded sinners, Hideta would return to Musashi's residence and join the family of Kiryuu as an — albeit distant — member of the organization. Introduction Arc TBA. Weaponry Current Weapons: Kunai Past Weaponry: N/A Notable Relationships Kiryuu Clan [[Irie Miki|'Irie Miki']]: As stated previously, after he saved as well as patched up Miki from the menacing Mean Makuto, Miki never stopped following Hideta. The two ironically assist each other; Miki looking up to Hideta for strength and Miki possibly influencing a soft side to creep out? Even when the two are separated, the other person is the first person that pops into the mind. [[Samiki|'Samiki']]: Miki's pet, and Hideta's second subordinate. The so named Samurai Kitten provides both comic relief as well as a great weapon in its razor sharp claws. RAWR! [[Harada Juubei|'Harada Juubei']]: The exact opposite of Hideta. Juubei was born of the Yakuza, while Hideta was not — Juubei possesses control over the water element, while Hideta holds control over flames — Juubei's hair is colored silver, Hideta's hair is black — Juubei is lazy, unlucky and acts humorously from time to time, Hideta's always on top of his game. The list can go on and on, but the two of these Kiryuu clan members do not seem to be in any hurry to get along, much to the chagrin of the Kiryuu Princess, Kiryuu Megumi and the rest of the gang. Although it seems fun and games for the two, the two Yakuza know that one of these days they will settle the score in battle. Ishida Clan [[Adachi Sayaka|'Adachi Sayaka']]: Although Sayaka is of the Ishida Clan, Hideta and Sayaka do have some sort of tolerable comradeship. They both actually are similar, they both strive for perfection — but even Sayaka admits that Hideta has more of a colder personality than she. When the two clans are assigned similar objectives, they both seem to work with one another. What started out as a reluctant team later turns into something not unusual. Souma Clan N/A. Tidbits *Although a man of few emotions, Hideta stood half-naked infront of Adachi Sayaka of the Ishida Clan in Episode 10, much to her surprise. *In the same episode, Hideta grasped a new kimono to replace his bloodied one: it was a faded red color, which made it appear to be slightly pink in hue. On the back of the kimono, the kanji for "Badman" was printed. This is an obvious reference to Vegeta of Dragon Ball fame. *Hideta is the 'only '''male that Irie Miki feels totally comfortable around, and Miki happens to be one of the few people Hideta can tolerate. *Hideta is of course known to quarrel with his fellow clansmate Harada Juubei. While there exists an unmentioned deeper meaning for their differences, the two do manage to bicker comically — Hideta usually claims that Juubei's hairstyle is an ''eyesore, while Juubei usually retorts (or start the problem) by poking fun at Hideta's lack of a vibrant personality. *Hideta rarely uses any honorifics when referring to someone else, even going as far as to call some people by their full name, (i.e. Juubei) which is considered poor mannered. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kiryuu Clan Members Category:Humans